


Discipline

by RoenLilyknight



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Electrocution, M/M, Whipping, and other kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoenLilyknight/pseuds/RoenLilyknight
Summary: He’s done it now. And he knew it. He’s been waiting ions and finally the Cerberus had mustered up enough courage to face against him.“This incident will not go unpunished”. Roen said coolly as he chained the fallen angel up to the ceiling readying a whip across his body, making sure not to leave a skin unscarred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made this of the top my head out of boredom so excuse the the messy writing lol I had this idea in my head for a while

He’s done it now. And he knew it. He’s been waiting ions and finally the Cerberus had mustered up enough courage to face against him.  
“This incident will not go unpunished”. Roen said coolly as he chained the fallen angel up to the ceiling readying a whip across his body, making sure not to leave a skin unscarred.

 

“Make sure not to mess this up, and report back any of the slightest clues you may find”, Rem ordered sternly as the boys listened. It was the same old mission, and the guys went their separate ways to hunt down any info regarding the grimoire. As Shiki was soaring through the sky later that day, he noticed Roen luring in Ritsuka into a different void and he decided to fly down and eavesdrop to see what was going on between the two.  
In the dimension, he heard Roen telling Ritsuka all about the grimoire and figured out that she was related to Maksis. After a while of their discussion and the sudden dispute between Rem and Lindo, Shiki made an effort to seek out Maksis and steal him away, reporting to Rem about it soon afterwards.

In the middle of the next day, Roen was resting peacefully in his dog form on the library couch until he suddenly woke up to what sounded like a serious conversation. Squinting an eye open and perking one of his ears up, he could tell Rem sounded furious and he could’ve sworn he heard Shiki’s voice as well, saying something about ‘Maksis’. He then shot awake and ran towards Shiki to bite at his ankle until Rem caught him by the neck.  
“Reveal yourself to me”, Rem snapped as he dropped the Pomeranian to the ground. Soon a puff of black smoke formed revealing the youthful looking bluenette.  
“Hmm, is there something wrong?”, Roen hummed.  
“I thought you’d stop working for that fiend! What ever happened to your obligation to working for me?”, Rem scolded.  
“Ha~ah, you do realize I was just using you, right? I have my own plans for the grimoire as well,” Roen laughed, “You know you’re not the only one competing for it.”  
“What can someone like you possibly do with the grimoire!?”, Rem suddenly launched an attack towards Roen, which ended up missing him as he dodged out of sight.  
“Very well then”, Rem sighed, “As I see you’d rather do this the hard way, since I’d been fortunate enough to actually get a hold of Maksis, you won’t be seeing him for a while.”  
As he said that, he turned to the table, picking up the book that tended to be Roen’s beloved master, and teleported away. A mischievous giggle escaped from Shiki as he started to walk to find where Roen was hiding.  
“Hmm, how unfortunate~ Rem may actually cast away your dear Maksis now, then you’ll end up being lonelier than I am!”, he laughed manically as he held the sides of his blushing face in pleasure. “Ahh~ You poor thing.” 

Roen then suddenly showed himself in front of him and teleported them off into a different space he created that looked very similar to a dungeon. Ripping off the other’s clothing and snatching at his wrist, he tied heavy metal chains into a tight knot and looped the ends to the ceiling to have Shiki just barely dangling from the ground, exposed in just his underwear. Shiki let out a surprised gasped at this sudden action, but then eased up as he laughed, “Honestly, what are you planning to do with me here?”  
Silently passing him after he was done tying down the ends of the chains to hold the angel in place, Roen made way to a table that held various torture devices and something that vaguely resembled a dildo. He picked up a glass vase that was sitting next to the tools by the handle and made his way behind Shiki again.

“Surely you should be aware in an environment such as this, and after what just happened, what I am about to do to you.”  
He then tipped the vase slightly, enough for a bit of the liquid that was held in to flow out down his back. A sizzling sound, as if something was burning, echoed across the room as steam started to form from the fallen’s back, followed by a loud moan of pain and pleasure.  
“Ahh~!! I-is that holy water?”, Shiki muttered in a haze of agony and lust, “Mmm—I-it burns! —AH!”  
Another spill was poured onto the already burning skin and Shiki arched his back at the contact.  
“Ahh~ How foolish of you, I spilled most of it on the ground already”, Roen sighed as he made his way in front of Shiki now. He then threw the vase forward to splash the remaining water onto him, burning up his face and torso. Shiki let out a pained scream as the burning skin slowly started to heal back while still steaming. Putting the empty vase back, he then grabbed a whip and forced it across just about every inch of his exposed skin.  
“Tell me your real reasoning behind taking my lord away me, angel”, he said coolly as he lashed another strike across his face.

“Mm~! Well…”, Shiki moaned at the pain as he started, “I’ve always been wondering what you’d look like when I finally pushed you to your limits”, he giggled. “You’ve always been so afraid of me after I would always bully you, I always wondered why you would act so weak, biting at me in your cute little doggy form and all. It was starting to get boring, so I thought I’d push you a bit further—AH!”, the whip cracked with another smack across the face.  
“Well, are you satisfied now, you filthy crow?”, Roen cooed as he repeatedly snapped the whip across Shiki’s body.  
“Ah~ha! V-very much s-so…”, Shiki moaned out in a pain gasp as he was trying to keep himself together. Interrupting the attacks, Roen walked up closer to Shiki in realization of something. He slipped his hand onto the other’s crotch feeling a hardness. Shiki let out yet another moan at the touch.  
“Haa…does it really excite you this much?”, Roen sighed as he squeezed at the hardness with force nearly crushing up the angel’s manhood. Yelping out in a loud moan, Shiki tugged at the chains and leaned into Roen grasp on instinct, practically begging for more. Roen had to hold himself back from kicking him in the same spot as he’d only enjoy it more anyway and made his way to the table again to grab a white wand looking stick. Positioning the end to Shiki’s lower stomach, the wand let out a strong electric shock like a taser. Repeating the action all over his body, Shiki started to let out fast, uneven breathes as he began to feel on edge.  
“Haha! Is this starting to get to much for you?”, Roen chuckled as he continued to shock him, “I thought you were into this type of thing? Or…is it the fact it’s turning you on so much that you can’t handle it anymore? Want me to relieve you?”, he started to huskily whisper in the angel’s ear as he glided is finger down the other’s waist ever so lightly.  
“Nmph~ J-just…hurry and f-fuck me up already…!”, Shiki groaned, still breathing unsteady from the haze of his lust. It stung so bad, but it felt so good! He’d kill for a release right now. Laughing, Roen stepped away to grab the dildo and forced the other’s boxers down. Then forcing the object to Shiki’s lips, he ordered, “Suck this, or you can suffer the penetration unprepared. I’d really admire you if you’re actually willing to go that far.”  
Shiki hesitantly opened his mouth to allow the object in as Roen abruptly shoved it in his mouth. After a while of him sucking on it, he pulled it out again and forced it inside of the angel’s ass while holding one of his legs up. Shiki’s moaning gradually grew louder with each forced thrust of the dildo penetrating him with a sweet pleasuring and itching agony.

“Tch, you really are a filthy angel”, Roen sighed, “I’m starting to think you don’t deserve a release yet.” He then took the dildo out of him, unchained him, and set him on a bench.  
“Don’t you dare move”, he ordered as he went to fetched a cage-like ring and clasped it around Shiki’s dick. Spreading his legs open, Roen then undid his pants and thrusted into him.  
“Ha~ah, now you’re making me do such filthy things…”, he moaned as he continuously rammed into Shiki. Moaning loudly in a breathless pleasure, they both pressed closer to each other scratching at each other’s back and pulling at each other’s hair, exchanging sloppy kisses, biting at their lips down to their chest. Then as Roen came inside of him in a deep pleasure, Shiki was forced to hold his orgasm, squirming painfully under the other. Sneering at the suffering crow beneath him, he sighed, “Impatient, are we? You hardly deserve such a treatment, but since I barely have any more time to waste with you…”, he undid the little cage around Shiki’s throbbing head and the angel sighed moaning deeply as he released a strong and long orgasm that spilled all over his chest. Roen then fixed himself up ready to leave again, turning to the heaving man hanging off the bench, “Next time, I’m not letting you off this easy. I haven’t even started with you yet”, and teleported away, leaving the angel behind and starting the search for his master.


End file.
